commandosfandomcom-20200222-history
Commandos: Strike In Narrow Path
Commandos: Strike In Narrow Path is a stand-alone expansion pack for Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines. This game is not part of the official Commandos series developed by Pyro Studios but a mod created by a handful of ambitious Commandos fans. It is set in the Second World War, but the whole plot is historical inaccurate or even fictional. The first three missions were released in the fall of 2010. Until January 2013 the developers have released six more mission - and they are still working on more. Features Since Commandos: Strike In Narrow Path is based on Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines, they basically have the same features. The designers also added the following features, which were not present in the original game: * Walkable buildings: The soldiers can not only enter the buildings but also move there like they can on the outdoor map. * Civilians: Some of them will ignore the members of the Commandos squad and some will alert the German guards if they spot anything suspicous. * Weather effects: On some maps snow or rain create a great atmosphere. * Not all members of the squad are fully equipped anymore, they have to find and collect their weapons and equipment on their own. * Extended interaction with the environment: The Commandos can use traps to elimate the enemy forces or they can use a radio to call for reinforcements. Campaigns There will be 20 missions in total in Commandos: Strike In Narrow Path. The game is divided into four campaigns: * Central Europe Campaign: Mission 1-4 * North African Campaign: Mission 6-9 * Southeast Asian Campaign: Mission 11-14 and mission 20 * North Atlantic Campaign: Mission 16-19 The remaining missions 5, 10 and 15 have a special setting. Missions in detail Down to Hell * Objective 1: Elimination of a German colonel * Release date: 2010-07-22 Rejected Shelter * Objective 1: Destruction of a radio station and two granaries * Objective 2: Elimination of Natasha and a Gestapo officer * Special feature: first use of the walkable buildings * Release date: 2010-08-25 Broken Wings * Objective 1: Rescue of an allied pilot * Objective 2: Destruction of two enemy aircrafts * Special feature: first use of the civilian system * Release date: 2010-09-18 Where Snow Ends * Objective 1: Rescue of French contact man * Objective 2: Elimination of four German generals * Special feature: first use of the weather system * Release date: 2010-10-28 Surrounded Conflict * Objective 1: Destruction of two German barracks * Objective 2: Defend against an enemy invasion * Special feature: first use of the advanced equipment system * Release date: 2010-11-21 Panzer General * Objective 1: Destruction of three enemy tanks * Release date: 2011-04-02 Pharaoh's Legacy * Objective 1: Destruction of 12 enemy trucks * Special feature: first use of the trap system * Release date: 2011-12-31 Vertical Limit * Objective 1: Destruction of a secret aircraft prototype * Release date: 2012-04-30 Operation Opera * Objective 1: Deactivation of a nuclear reactor * Objective 2: Elimination of 20 scientists * Release date: 2012-12-31 Trivia *It is possible that this game takes place before Commandos 3: Destination Berlin. *The civilians can be killed by the player. *Operation Opera is the only mission that sets inside the building rather that in the outside world. *Pharaoh's Legacy is the only mission that the Green Beret is not present. *Broken Wings and Where Snow Ends are the only missions that features special characters from Commandos: Behind Enemy Lines such as the Pilot (Operation Icarus) and the Prisoner (Up On The Roof and Before Dawn). *Natasha Nikochevski appears in the second mission which is defected to the Nazis and responsible for kidnapping and imprisoning Samuel Brooklyn. However, she was eliminated by the Commandos along with the Gestapo Officer. *Some of the scrapped vehicles are featured in this game such as the Steyr Tractor which appears in the second mission. *The green Junkers Ju 52 plane in the third mission is a same sprite as the one from Commandos 3: Destination Berlin. *As of December 2015, the plans for Mission 10 and others are cancelled due to conflict with 555 on opposite opinions and decisions. Cultural References *The mission Vertical Limit is referenced to the 2000 American survival thriller film, Vertical Limit. *The mission Panzer General is actually referenced to the 1994 computer wargame with the same name. References to the other games *In the mission Rejected Shelter where Natasha defected to the Nazis and she must be eliminated along with the Gestapo officer is sightly referenced to the Commandos 3 mission Kill the Traitor. Glitches *The Cheat Mode cannot be enabled in Missions 7, 8, and 9. However, if you start a new game with the cheat enabled. *There is a glitch in Mission 4: Where Snow Ends which the game freezes in few seconds while you control the Driver. External links [http://hi.baidu.com/coralsundy C5 Studios - Developers blog] [http://sites.google.com/site/strikeinnarrowpath Official Commandos: Strike In Narrow Path website] Commandos: Strike In Narrow Path at Revora Forums Category:Games Category:Mods